Imooto
by CaillouVersace
Summary: This takes place during the Phantom Lord Arc. Lucy has a SISTER!        "Hmm. Only if you go out with me." He proposed as he looked me up and down. I growled and clenched my fist.         "NO WAY, YOU CREEP!" R&R
1. Chapter 1

Lachae's POV

I awoke to the sound of chiming bells. I sighed as I sat up. Another day of nothing. I swung my legs out of the bed, touching to cold tile floor. I stood up and stretched. I walked over to the full wall mirror. I look at my self: Gray-black hair that reached my hips and freak eyes that change different colours. I walked over to my walk in closet and grabbed a blue shirt and black pants to lounge around in. My father kept my sister and I separated from each other. Well she's my half-sister but I call her my real sister. We don't look anything alike. I have dull gray-black hair and freak eyes. While she has beautiful blonde hair that glimmers in the light and kind brown eyes. She was shunned while I was praised for everything by our father, if you can even call him that.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. My name is Lachae. I refuse to get that bastard's last name. She managed to escape this hell-hole, while he put me in solitary confinement. So I couldn't escape.

"Bullshit." I muttered as I walked down the long corridors to get to the kitchen of my dead, hollow house.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ "Lachae-chan! I made you a picture!" a young Lucy beamed as she held up a picture of me and her holding hands. I smiled softly and reached out to grasp the paper. _

_ "LUCY! Leave your sister alone with your annoying noise! She needs to be studying!" Father yelled as he snatched the paper and ripped it up. I frowned and stared at Lucy as she held her head down in shame. She turned around and started to leave the room. I took a step forward. But a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Father. _

_ "Don't mind her. She's just jealous." he said as he glared at her back. He turned and walked away. I could hear her hiccups.  
>"Come. You have much studying to do." He said over his shoulder. I looked down and saw Lucy's picture. I picked up what remained and shoved it in my pocket. I then turned to follow my father. <em>

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I finally reached my kitchen. I slowly made my way over to the refrigerator. I wish I knew where Lucy was now.

_ "Hey, my name is Loke. And what might yours be, beautiful?" a teen with orange hair asked Lucy. Lucy stuck her hand out and said "My name is Lucy, celestial mage."_

_ "Oh! Later!" Loke yelled as he ran away from her. Lucy looked at Mirajane. _

_ "What's his problem?" _

_ "He's had a bad past with celestial mages."_

_ "Oh." was all she said. _

"Woah. That was weird as shit." I mumbled, not thinking anything of it. I opened up the fridge and picked out a can of cranberry soda, my favorite. I shut the fridge and leaned against it. I popped open the can and chugged it. I crushed the can in my hand and threw it in the trash can along with the other cans of crushed cans of cranberry soda.

I peeked out the window and looked around for the guards. Not seeing any, I ran upstairs as fast as I could and threw a lot of clothes in a backpack. I zipped it up and changed. I put on a baggy white top after I wrapped my chest. I wrap my chest to make it appear smaller and to make sure they didn't get in the way. I then put on some black pants on. I grabbed a waist pack and fastened it around my waist. I placed smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken, and other stuff in there, just in case I might need them. I cut my hair to about should blade length. I grabbed some black converse out of the closet and put them on my feet. When I suddenly heard a loud banging on my bedroom door. I ran over to the door and looked out the peep hole. I saw it was the head guard. I 'eeped' and grabbed my bag. I unlocked my window and jumped out. I grabbed on the pipe and slid safely to the ground.

I looked around and heard yelling. I turned towards the source. It was my father yelling at the guards to hurry up and find me. I ran all the way down the court yard. But not before the guards spotted me. I 'm pretty sure I was in better shape than them and I've been cooped up in a house pretty much my whole life. I got to the gate and change the password to RAWR!. But none of them would be able to guess the password. So they would have to climb the gate, which would take forever. I ran deep into the forest and came out the other side to see a town called Mongolia (AN: I think.)

I as I walked deeper inside the town, I heard a lot of people talking about Fairy Tail and the destruction they caused. I asked a middle aged woman where Fairy Tail was. She said, "It's on top of that hill in the heart of the town." I thanked her and walked towards Fairy Tail. I pushed the doors open only to be punched in the face. I got angry.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT!," I yelled at the top of my goddamn lungs. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I walked to the bar counter ad sat down. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Can I join?" I asked the nice looking bar maid.

"Sure." she piped, happily. I smiled thankfully. I growled and yelled, "What the fuck ya lookin' at?" they all turned around. I heard whispers about how I sounded like Erza.

"What colour?" She asked. I thought for a second.

"Black." I responded simply.

"Where would you like it?" She asked nicely.

"On my shoulder." I pointed to my right shoulder. She nodded and pressed the stamp to my shoulder. She pulled it off with a 'POP'. We walked back over to the bar and I asked "Who is Erza?"

"Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu."

"Who's on Team Natsu?"

"Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. Gray Fullbusteris an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail and of Team Natsu. And Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail and of Team Natsu."

'Lucy?' "Where are they now?"

Her face grew dark. "They took an illegal S-Class Misson."

"Where to?"

"What do you mean where to? You aren't allowed to go!"

A gruff voice spoke up.

"They went to Galuna Island."

"LAXUS! You're not supposed to talk. Let alone be here."

"Hey, hey. That's not the way your supposed to talk to the future master of this guild, is it?" He taunted. Laxus is a very tall and muscular blond man with blue-grey. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards.

"Get them back!" Both Mirajane and I yelled at him, simultaneously. He ignored Mirajane and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lachae." I said.

"Hmm. Only if you go out with me." He proposed as he looked me up and down. I growled and clenched my fist.

"NO WAY, YOU CREEP!" I yelled as I jumped up to the second floor and punched him square in the face. Causing him to crash into the wall creating a huge dent. He looked up. I sat on his stomach holding the collar of his shirt, threateningly.

"You will not do that ever again. TO ANYBODY!" I said as I raised my fist. I released his collar and jumped back down. I walked past an empty table and smashed my fist into it. The table splintered into a thousand of tiny pieces. I walked out the door to the docks. I boarded on of the empty boats and sailed towards Galuna Island. I landed on the shore with a crash. I rubbed my back. "Shit. That hurt." I walked into the forest to see Lucy and ,what I believe was, the rest of Team Natsu talking to the villagers about this guy named Bobo. It seems he was really alive and he was waiting for the rest of the villagers to regain their memories. Because of some technique called Moon Drip, cast some illusion to make them believe they were human when they really were demons all along.

I snuck up behind Lucy and said "BOO!" Lucy yelped and threw a fist my way. I quickly ducked and said "Hey. Not cool, man." I smiled at her. "Lucy, it's been a long time." She looked confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry. I don't know who you are." She turned back to her group. The others looked at me as I lowered my head, disappointed that Lucy didn't remember me. "Lucy...," I whispered as I ran away. I could feel tears coming. I ran as fast as I could towards the boat I arrived on. I heard them calling me. I didn't care. I sailed back to shore and rushed off of the boat. I ran all the way back to Fairy Tail. Only to stare at shock at the guild. There was at least two dozen huge metal rods sticking out of the guild. Mirajane walked out looking at me. Soon after she came out, Team Natsu arrived. She motioned for us to follow. We walked into the basement of the guild building. We sat down on the floor around Mirajane and Makarov.

"As you all know, our guild was attacked. We were attacked by our long time rival, Phantom Lord. But luckily, no one was injured because they attacked at night." Natsu stood up and demanded we fight back.

"There is no need to become angry because they attacked an empty guild. Ignore it." Makarov said as he sipped his beer. Natsu growled and walked out of the guild, the rest of Team Natsu following. I walked over to one of the empty counters and laid down on it. I fell sleep.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream ripped from someone's throat. I jolted up in surprise. I jumped off of the counter and ran towards the top of the guild. I weaved my way through the crowd that crowded around a huge tree. I looked up and saw three beat up figures. It was Team Shadow Gear! A growl escaped my throat and the crowd backed up a way from me. I climbed up the tree with my bear hands. I ripped the thick metal ,binding their hands, from the tree. I dropped to the ground, holding Levy in my arms. I place her gently on the ground. I ripped a piece of my shirt and used it to wipe the Phantom Lord brand off of her. I did the same with Jet and Droy.

I faced Makarov. "NOW, CAN WE GO!" I yelled in his face.

"No one messes with MY CHILDREN!" he yelled as a strong gust of wind formed around him and he started glowing yellow.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" We all turned towards the Phantom Lord Guild.


	2. Chapter 2: My True Strength

Lachae's POV

Natsu and I busted the doors of the guild down. We both charged into the guild. Natsu and I quickly start the fight by attacking several members of Phantom Lord.

"Anyone will do! BRING IT ON!" Natsu and I yelled simultaneously.

"Hey, don't get too carried away!," Several Phantom Lord members yelled at us. Gray attacked other members of Phantom Lord with Ice-Make Magic.

Elfman called out, "Take Over: Beast Arm." He punched several guys into oblivion. Cana, Loke, Nab, Max and Vijeeter attacked other members of Phantom Lord with various different types of Magic. Macao summoned his Purple Net to capture some enemies and Wakaba used Smoke Crush to hit them. "Spark Shot!" Alzack yelled as he shot several Phantom members. But he didn't notice Bozo sneaking to attack him form behind. But Bisca noticed and shot him before he could actually attack. Then she used Target Lock on: Homing Shot to shoot a least a dozen Phantom members.

Other members of Phantom Lord try to attack Master Makarov, but he injures them moderately with Titan.

"YOU MONSTER!" One of the Phantom members called out.

"You messed with the children of this monster and don't think for a second that you will be protected by human laws." He yelled back.

Phantom Lord's Mages start panicking and talking about how insanely strong they all are. Some ran towards Reedus and Laki. Reedus used Pict Magic: Nature, Run Wild! and Laki used Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love to attack them.

"JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Makarov called.

"Where is Gajeel and the Elemental Four!" Erza questioned. I looked around for them. I looked towards the ceiling and saw a guy standing on the roof.

Some Mages of Phantom Lord attacked with Fire Magic and almost hit Laki. But Natsu ate the fire.

"I'm all revved up." was all Natsu said. The Phantom Mages get scared of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu used Fire Dragon's Roar to attack them. Gray attacked with Ice-make: Lance and Erza attacked with her Black Wing Armour. Laki uses The Distance Between The Two Is Forever, Alzack used Mud Shot, Bisca reequipped to Magic Shotgun and attacked with Wide Shot. Cana used Card Magic: Jolt Of Fate and Loke used Ring Magic: Twister.

Elfman was attacking different members of Phantom Lord while screaming "Being a man is what being a man is all about!" They are confused about what he is saying and amazed of his Magic. One of them says "He is Beast Arm Elfman and he uses Beast Arm, a Magic that allows him to Take Over the arms of monsters he has defeated in the past."

"Erza, you're n charge. Jose is probably on the top floor." Makarov said as he started towards the top floor. As soon as he left,

"Now that the biggest threat is gone, there's no need to hold back!" A figure jumped down from the ceiling and joined the fight. In response, Nab comes in for a punch at Gajeel, but he easily shoots him down along with a few of his own guildmates with Iron Dragon's Club.

"Come at me, the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama is at your service." Gajeel taunted with a vicious smile. Elfman jumps in towards Gajeel, uses his magic to switch his Beast Arm into Beast Arm: Stone Bull and punches Gajeel who manages to block it. Elfman stated, "A man is a man even if he is scum." Gajeel's arms and legs elongate to what seems like a long iron rod and attempts to strike Elfman who dodges the first strike and blocks the second.

"You're not that bad." Gajeel acknowledges..

"A man must be strong." Elfman replied. Afterwards, Gajeel makes numerous smaller and thinner iron rods out of his iron leg and they hit the members of Phantom Lord.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ "Lachae, this is Gajeel and I hired him to take care of you." Father said._

_ "I don't need anybody to watch me." I complained as I turned my back to him. _

_ "Mmhm." He grunted? I walked towards the door to exit and finish this 'meeting'. When suddenly a black figure appeared in front of me. On instinct, my fist lashed out and hit the figure in the nose. The figure chuckled._

_ "Ahhh, fuck!" I hissed as I nursed my hand. The figure stepped out of the shadows. _

_ "My name is Gajeel-sama." He introduced._

_ "Bullshit." I muttered. _

_ "What was that, babe?" he whispered as he leaned in towards my ear. I shuddered as he licked the shell of my ear. I jumped back. _

_ "No, Father! I don't like him." I reasoned with him. Gajeel just smiled viciously. Father shook his head. _

_ "He is from the best guild in the world." He said the final words. I glared at him and then Gajeel, back at him and stopped on Gajeel. I walked past him and stopped beside him. _

_ "I hate you." I whispered harshly. _

_ "I like them firery." He chuckled. I stormed past him and slammed the door shut. _

_ Later_

_ I was walking towards the library, when I was slammed against the wall. I snapped my eyes up to see Gajeel staring at me weirdly. _

_ "What do you want Gajeel?" I questioned. He looked in my eyes, then at my lips and back to my eyes. He just leaned his head in. I dodged his head. _

_ "And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked sternly. Gajeel just crashed his lips onto mine causing bruising. I clamped my mouth shut. But Gajeel had other plans. His hands started traveling downwards. His hands rested on my ass. Then he squeezed. I gasped. His tongue started to invade my mouth. I bit down on his tongue...**hard.** I savored the metallic taste. But I ran away, before he could even retaliate. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"I'll take over from here." Natsu said to Elfman.

"You can't interrupt a battle between two men!" Elfman retorted. But he stood back anyway.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer, the Salamander." Natsu bowed as he introduced himself. Gajeel got up and attacked Natsu with Iron Dragon's Club. I rushed and pushed Natsu put of the way of his club. His arm became much larger and much thicker pillar of iron and hit me in my cheek, stomach, arm, and my legs.

"AHAHAHA!" I laughed insanely as I felt the pain. I heard the others say, "She's insane!" I placed my hands on Gajeel's Iron Club and my hands light up in flames. I laughed as I saw Gajeel pull back in pain. I rushed towards him with my fist raised. He crossed his arms in front of him to block but I kicked him hard in the stomach. It caused him to crash into the wall. The Phantom members began to murmur amongst themselves.

"She's a monster."

"She's just like Gajeel!"  
>"She's unstoppable!"<p>

Gajeel then gets up and says, "That didn't affect me at all."

"Didn't look like it!" I replied, grinning. He growled and came in for a kick at me. He bought his leg down towards my head. I prepared to block it. Only to be sent to the ground from a kick to the stomah.

"Bring it on. You know it didn't affect you either." Gajeel taunted.

"You're right." I said as I got up and let my flames engulf me.

"You are one hot and uncomfortable chick." Gajeel tells me as he grinned ferociously.

"Shuddup!" I retorted. Gajeel morphed his arms into iron and yelled, "I'll crush you!" He forced his metal arms in my face. I grabbed them and warned, "Try not to get so ahead of yourself." My fist clenched slightly around the metal, causing several and deep indents. Gajeel took back the rods. His hands steamed as it returned to normal. After a competitive glare, we both jumped off the floor and went for a fist fight, Gajeel with his iron fists and me with his flaming fists. When Gajeel manages to kick me, I commented, "Damn. That was a heavy kick." When Gajeel cames in for another attack, I sends him flying upwards. Sharp iron came out of Gajeel's feet that let him attach himself to the wooden pillars at the ceiling. I jumped up and try to punch Gajeel with my flaming hands. Gajeel blocked the attack with his iron arms but is hurled backwards anyways. I , with a ferocious face, declared that I was just warming up. Gajeel attached himself to the pillars once again and states "You have a little destructive streak, babe. I like that!"

Suddenly, the Phantom Lord Guild rumbles and the members of it tremble in fear while the Mages of Fairy Tail look slightly smug as they acknowledge the shaking as Makarov's fury, or rather, The Giant's Wrath. They declare that as long as they have their Master, they cannot lose. Moments later, a sudden fall of something on the ground distracts everyone's battles. When they look, it is Master Makarov, drained of all his powers. The members of Fairy Tail gather around their Master and indeed, they sense no magic power from him. Because of this, Phantom Lord's members' spirits are raised, as they still have their master, Gajeel and the Element 4 while Fairy Tail's Master has already been beaten. Phantom Lord is able to inflict damage to some Fairy Tail members, but Natsu warns them to not get cocky and continuously attacks. Cana was almost hit by some Phantom Lord's members' Triple Element Combination Attack but Macao took the blow for her.

"You idiot."

Erza noticed how Phantom Lord is gaining the upper hand in the battle. Erza assumes the role of leader and tells everyone to retreat and return to the guild. Everyone disagrees and insists they can still fight, but Erza tells them that without Makarov, they cannot defeat Jose. She commands them to retreat once more.

"We've got Lucy." The fat one calls out.

"Are you serious? I was just getting reved up!" Gajeel complained.

"LUCY!" Natsu and I yelled out.

"GAJEEL!" I yelled out at him

"We will finish our battle one day!" He yelled back and then disappeared along with that fat guy. I growled and yelled out in frustration. Everyone else from the guild left except Natsu and Happy. I ran out of the guild to catch up with the rest of the guild. I sat next to Mirajane and Cana. Both Cana and I decided to drown our sorrows out with alcohol. The guild is in bad shape. Everyone was saddened by their need to retreat, and even more saddened by Makarov's condition. They were planning another attack. However, Lucy was especially sad. She blamed herself for what happened to her guild, because some time before she ran away from home. She also thinks very lowly of our father, the man who orchestrated this war, but not one of her friends blames her. They accept her as their own, and Lucy dubs her Lucy of Fairy Tail. This makes her shed tears.

Cana and Mirajane were trying to get Laxus and Mystogan. Cana wasn't having much success with finding Mystogan using her Card Magic. I was standing by Mirajane when she called Laxus.

"Laxus, we need your help!"

"What for?"

"The Phantom Lord is attacking and Makarov is injured."

"PFT! I will only help if Lucy becomes my girl and Cana strips fo-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I smashed my fist into the magic orb we were using to speak to him. I growled as I felt the stinging pain in my hand.

"Why is someone so cruel in Fairy Tail?" Mirajane questioned with tears streaming down her face. I hugged her.

"He is **NOT **a member of Fairy Tail. No one could be that cruel to this family." I said softly in her ear as I hugged her. Our moment was cut short by a tremor. The guild races out, and we saw Phantom Lord's walking towards them. Everyone was shocked. No one saw this coming.

"Give us Lucy Heartfilia. OR we'll fire." Everyone started creating a ruckus saying they will never give up Lucy.

"FIRE!" Jose's voice rang. Erza quickly turned into the Adamantine Armor, and got ready to take the hit herself. Jupiter fires and Erza intercepts the full impact. I pushed her out of the way before it could even touch her. I screamed in pain as I took the blow on full force. I had to do this for Cana, Erza, Loke, Fairy Tail, and especially for LUCY! I tried to keep the whimper from escaping my throat. But no avail, as that whimper became a full blood curdling scream. My lungs were starting to burn from all of the screaming. I felt the pain finally start to subdue. I started fall towards the ground.

"Why!" most of them screamed. I smiled.

"Because this is my home. I won't let anyone destroy it or hurt any of my family." I felt a growing warmth in my stomach. I started to sit up and stood before all of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. I yelled out, "AND I WILL NOT LET SOME PUNKS TAKE MY NEW FAMILY AWAY NOWWW!" I raised my hand and pointed it towards their crawling HQ. I felt a strange energy start to build up in my hand and shoot out full force at the Phantom Lord. I had to grab my forearm with my other hand to keep the force from breaking my arm. It didn't even make a scratch. I growled very loudly. I felt my senses sharpen and my canines elongate.

**Well that's a wrap! My foot fell asleep while I was writing this. AH! It's waking up! No it fell back a sleep nevermind. :(**

**R & R and you might get a basket of cookies. **


End file.
